


Small Blind

by FlawedVictori



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedVictori/pseuds/FlawedVictori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby wants to know how tall Weiss is without her heels. Obviously enough, the best way to figure it out is to challenge her to a friendly game of strip poker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Blind

Ruby Rose had a plan.

 

Ever since the time Yang had forced her into a pair of heels and showed her how much taller it made her seem, she’d been wondering something about her partner.

 

Just how tall was Weiss?

 

When the heiress was in her high-heeled boots, she was a few inches taller than Ruby, but the only times she was ever willing to take them off was in bed or in the shower, and it wasn’t like she could ask Weiss to compare heights then!

 

_‘Although there is something nice about the thought of having to be that close to Weiss in the shower.’_

 

She quashed that thought and continued on with the plan.

 

Blake and Yang were out in town for the day, so that would give her a good amount of time to see it through.

 

All in all, it was simple, really; the only way to check was to get Weiss to remove her boots. Weiss wouldn’t take off her boots if she just asked her, so that was out.

 

And so, she’d spent a few hours that morning trying to design a trap that would rip Weiss’ boots off of her while leaving the heiress’ ability to stand intact.

 

She’d been crossing out her sixth, and sadly enough, safest design for having a sixty-three percent chance(Rounded down) of taking one or both of Weiss’ feet with the boots, when Yang and Blake had announced their plans for the day.

 

Weiss had complained about them taking the day off, claiming they needed to study, but Yang had blown her off, saying that her and Ruby could take the day off too.

 

Ruby wasn’t really paying attention until she caught the tail end of something that was an easy answer to her problem.

 

“-guys could play strip poker or something.” Yang sent Weiss a lecherous grin, and the heiress went red.

 

Ruby’s eyes widened, and she wrote down the suggestion, then turned to watch the rest of the argument.

 

“I would  _much_  rather study for the rest of the day, which seems like it’ll be much easier without you around. I should really thank you, Blake.”

 

Yang smirked at her. “Yeah, I’m sure there’s all sorts of things you’d  _rather_  be doing with my sister when we’re not around.”

 

Weiss went even redder, but still managed to sputter out a reply. “Oh, Yang. You and your delusions. Blake, about that thank-you…Where will you two be registered? I’ll make sure to send you a wonderful wedding gift… perhaps a gag of some sort?”

 

Yang went a little red, as she always did whenever one of them brought up her relationship with Blake.

 

Still, she’d been trading insults and innuendos for years.

 

Weiss had no chance.

 

“A gag? Geez, what kind of shops do you go to?” She turned toward Ruby. “If she tries to get you to play cops and robbers, I want you to run away when she gets the handcuffs out, okay?”

 

Ruby had already zoned out again, idly doodling a concept for a modification to Crescent Rose.

 

/

 

Weiss’ eyes widened, and locked onto the small box in Ruby’s hand. “What? Why?!”

 

Ruby tossed the box of cards from hand to hand. “Why not? It could be fun.” She sent Weiss a reassuring smile.

 

Weiss didn’t look very reassured. In fact, she looked distinctly nervous, biting her lip and tapping her fingers on the side of her leg. “You think… playing strip poker,  _with me_ …would be fun?”

 

Ruby nodded.

 

Weiss swallowed. “I don’t know, Ruby… I’m older than you, and-”

 

Ruby shook her head. “That doesn’t matter to me. I mean, two years isn’t that much of a difference anyway, and I’ve still got more to show than you.”

 

Weiss glared for a moment, then sighed. “I guess you’re right…”

 

/

 

Weiss bit her lip when Ruby laid down her first hand.

 

The leader’s three queens beat out her own two kings.

 

She stood up, and Ruby grinned widely.

 

However, instead of stepping out of her boots, the heiress carefully removed her jacket and laid it on her bed.

 

Weiss raised an eyebrow at Ruby’s incredulous look. “What?”

 

Ruby shook her head. “Nothing.”

 

Alright, so what if Weiss hadn’t taken off her shoes first? The plan still had merit. All she really had to do was beat her again, right?”

 

/

 

 _'Okay,’_ Ruby muses as she unlaces her corset. _'Maybe the jacket was holding her back.’_

 

Weiss had won their last four hands, and Ruby was getting slightly worried. She tossed the corset, and it joined her combat skirt, her socks, and her shoes on the floor.

 

She sat back down, ignoring Weiss’ grin.

 

The next hand also went in the heiress’ favor, and she found herself abandoning her undershirt, and feeling an odd rush when Weiss’ eyes seemed fixated on her bra.

 

/

 

Ruby smirked as she saw her next hand, and Weiss definitely noticed.

 

The heiress discarded a card and picked up a replacement, grimacing as she did.

 

Ruby kept her cards, and Weiss sighed. “Pair of twos.”

 

Ruby laid hers down. “Full house.”

 

Weiss started to peel off her undershirt, then stopped at Ruby’s raised eyebrow. “Is something wrong?”

 

Ruby licked her lips, wondering why they’d suddenly gotten so dry. “Uh-uh.”

 

 _'White, with blue snowflakes…’_  Ruby suppressed a chuckle. ’ _It’s just so… Weiss_.’

 

The next hand ended the same way, and Weiss stood up.

 

For a moment, Ruby felt a flash of excitement, and then Weiss’ eyes met hers, shooting her a particularly vitriolic glare. She blinked, and then Weiss was folding her skirt and placing it on the bed. Ruby stood to eye her over the table, and discovered three things.

 

Weiss inexplicably still had those boots on.

 

Weiss had quite possibly the laciest underwear she’d ever seen.

 

Weiss had a surprisingly-nice butt.

 

Weiss seemed to notice her staring and shot her a nervous smile.

 

Addendum to the list of new facts she was learning; Blushing was apparently a full-body sport for the heiress. From her face to her thighs to the tips of her toes, every visible inch of the heiress reddened.

“What is it?” Weiss asked, looking away.

 

“You look good.” Ruby muttered, sweeping her gaze up and down her teammate.

 

Weiss bit her lip. “Ah… thank you?”

 

/

 

Weiss laid down her cards, smiling. “Straight flush.”

 

Ruby sighed, tossing her cards on the table as she stood up. “I didn’t get anything.” She pulled her leggings off, and they joined the small pile of clothes on the floor.

 

Weiss stared for a moment. “Bright pink?”

 

Ruby chuckled nervously. “Uh, Yang washed them with some whites. They used to be redder.”

 

“Ah.” Weiss nodded, and then seemed to realize exactly where she’d been staring for the last few moments.

 

She immediately started counting the ceiling tiles, and Ruby grinned.  _'Do or die time. Either I win and she takes off her boots, or she wins and I lose my bra._

 

/

 

Ruby let out a little whoop when she saw her cards, and excitedly threw them back on the table. “Four of a kind!”

 

Weiss’ eyes widened and she let slip a quiet curse, tossing her own cards down. “Full house.”

 

Ruby’s grin widened. “Well, Weiss? Go ahead.”

 

Weiss stood up slowly, closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and reached her arms around behind her back.

 

Just as her fingers brushed the clasp, they were grabbed by strong, calloused hands. She opened her eyes ad revealed Ruby, her face practically glowing and her arms around the heiress.

 

“W-what’re you doing?!” Ruby hissed, her eyes wide.

 

Weiss blinked. “I… I’m taking off my bra. You won that hand, remember?”

 

Ruby shook her head. “No! I mean, I did, but… why not just take off your boots?”

 

Weiss bit the inside of her cheek. “I… don’t like to be without them.”

 

Ruby’s eyes met hers, the silver widening to almost certainly-painful levels. “You’d rather go completely topless?”

 

Weiss sighed. “When you put it that way…” She kicked off her shoes, one after the other.

 

Ruby’s breath hitched as she looked  _down_  at the heiress.

 

Weiss was about an inch shorter than her, and she was possibly the most adorable thing Ruby’d ever seen. When she looked up at her with that sheepish smile…

 

Ruby squeed and pulled Weiss into a hug. “You’re so cute! I mean, usually you’re beautiful, but when you’re smaller than me I just want to hug you and-”

 

Weiss blinked, and pulled back from the younger girl’s neck. “Did you just call me beautiful?”

 

Ruby peered down at her. “Well, yeah. You  _are_  beautiful.”

 

Weiss smiled at her, then pushed herself up onto her tiptoes and leaned close to the taller girl.

 

Ruby looked apprehensive for a moment, then swallowed and pressed her lips to the heiress’.

 

The kiss was short, sweet, and chaste, and deep down both of them knew it to be the first of many.

 

When Weiss pulled back, Ruby pulled her back into a hug, letting them fall backwards onto the heiress’ bed.

 

Weiss put up a token struggle, but Ruby pulled her close and kissed her again, this one longer than the first but no less vestal.

 

She sighed and nuzzled into Ruby’s neck, enjoying the feeling of their skin pressed together and watching Ruby’s chest rise and fall.

 

Before long they’d both dozed off, twin smiles on their faces.

 

/

 

Yang took one look at the two and sighed. “Blake?”

 

The faunus handed her a camera without another word.

 

Yang smiled at her. “You’re the best.” She pulled her in for a quick kiss, then started gathering blackmai- taking pictures of the two.

 

To hang on the wall.

 

Right.

 

/Omake 1;I’m Tired, Okay?/

 

Yang took one look at the two and sighed. “Daaaaang.”

 

“Daaaaang.” Blake agreed.

 

/Omake 2;I Don’t Fucking Know/

 

For a moment, Ruby felt a flash of excitement, and then Weiss’ eyes met hers, shooting her a particularly vitriolic glare. She blinked, and then Weiss was folding her skirt and placing it on the bed. Ruby stood to eye her over the table, and discovered three things.

 

Weiss inexplicably still had those boots on.

 

Weiss had a surprisingly-nice butt.

 

Weiss’ underwear said 'Juicy’ in bright red letters across her ass.


End file.
